Spray systems for dispensing cleaning solutions are well-known, and range from small, handheld bottles having a trigger-operated pump and spray nozzle to pressure washers that can develop thousands of pounds of pressure, and which can dispense a cleaning solution along with pressurized water. For handheld spray bottles, a dilute cleaning solution containing soaps, surfactants, bleaches and the like is contained within the bottle, and a trigger connected to a pump is operated to dispense the solution as a spray or stream. Larger systems, such as a pressure washer, are connected to a separate source of water, and pressurize the water to, in most cases, over 1,000 PSI. A separate container of a concentrated cleaning solution is provided, and which is metered into the high-pressure stream of water. In other systems, steam cleaners and/or pressure washers are used in butcher shops in conjunction with steam, soap solutions, disinfectant solutions and rinses to clean and sanitize surfaces contacted by meat.
Cruise ships in particular have problems with spread of various diseases among passengers due to crowded conditions, and the preparation ol4-6 meals a day. In particular, Norovirus and e. Coli can infect hundreds of people even on a relatively short cruise. While passengers and crew are instructed in health and cleanliness matters and these ships are thoroughly cleaned after each cruise, problems still persist.
Ozone is one of the most effective sanitizers known, and is more effective than chlorine as a disinfectant. It is also one of the safest and most convenient to use, because ozone breaks down into oxygen and leaves no harmful residues. However, its lifespan as a sanitizer is short due to its high reactive potential. Further, the byproducts of ozone, such as peroxides, free radicals and others, collectively known as “ozonites”, are also high in reactive potential and useful for cleaning and sterilizing. As such, ozone must be generated and used immediately.
In view of the foregoing, Applicant proposes to combine or modify various sanitizing systems for use with ozone, for more effective cleaning and disinfection.